TP-Link TL-WR841ND v3.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / TP-Link / TL-WR841ND v3.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR9132 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = USB 1.1 Mod Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 sp2 - build 14589 - 20100611 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Flashing Undocumented Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9001 @ 20dBm WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 5dBi Detachable Omni Directional Antenna X 2 Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4-2.4835GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * TP-LINK TL-WR841N Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Files Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! Revert files JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: TP-Link Category: Fix Me!